


The Hogwarts Diversities Program

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Pulsation by Patrick Carman, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Exchange Program, Hogwarts, Humor, Love, Multi, New Cultures, accepting different cultures, teenaged angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TMI, Vampire Academy, and Pulsation crossover.</p>
<p>Alliah (shadowhunter, with an extra magic touch), Nicholas (Moroi with declared water magic), Jay (on the run from enemies and telekinetic.)</p>
<p>These three have been selected for the new Hogwarts Diversities program. It’s going to be a rough year for the existing Hogwarts students.</p>
<p>Let the magical blood bath begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hogwarts Diversities Program

_****__Note: Anything and everything from the Mortal Instruments (other then my OCs), belongs to Cassandra Clare. Everything from Vampire Academy (other then my OCs) belongs to Richelle Mead. Everything from Pulsation (except my OCs) belongs to Patrick Carman._  
  
 _Also, Pulsation takes place in 2051. For the sake of this fic, I’m changing the time so that my characters can exist in a sense of logic, so it is the same story by Patrick Carman, but in the same year that the THDP takes place in._  
  
 _Try looking up these books if at anytime you feel confused (though you don’t have to of read them). I will provide small glossaries in the Author’s Notes._  
  
 _Also, I’d just like to say sorry in advance if anything from Vampire Academy or Pulsation is horribly wrong, as I’ve only read the first book and from each and watched the VA movie (originally VA was supposed to be Percy Jackson but I recently found out that it is now owned by Disney.)_  
  
 _Lastly, this is going to be really hard to write, so please bear with me and feel free to point out any mistakes I’ve made, and also please give feedback._  
  
 _Enjoy._  
  
   
  
 

* * *

 

_A new program is born._

  
  
I was working with my girlfriend Rose Weasley. After many fire whiskies we were a bit tipsy, and it was then—somehow—that we came up with the idea for the club. Well, no, it couldn’t be a club. For the program.  
  
   
  
The next morning we were hungover and probably delusional. I barely remember it, but I do remember tripping up the stairs to Headmistress Granger’s office (I’d always had to remind myself not to call her ‘Hermione’ whilst at school).   
  
   
  
She’d opened the door, as if expecting our arrival, and we took a seat in her comfy blue chairs.  
  
   
  
“Hello Mum.” Rose said cheerily, like she hadn’t just washed barf out of my hair.   
  
“You were drunk last night.” Hermione said.  
  
“She’s a fortune teller or a genius.”  
  
“I think she’s both.” I said.   
  
“Why are you two here?” Headmistress Granger asked impatiently. “If it’s for hangover potions then the answer is no.”  
  
“No, Rose and I had an idea.”  
  
   
  
We proceeded to tell her about how people who weren’t necessarily witches or wizards but still had magical powers could come to our school, to learn our magic too, and it’d also be cool to get to know them and have good relationships with other magical worlds/communities etc.   
  
   
  
The students would come from all over the world, fifteen at max (per time), and stay at Hogwarts for a year, teaching us their ways while being taught ours, almost like the Exchange Program.  
  
   
  
“Headmistress—“  
  
“Oh Scorpius no one’s here, please call me Hermione.”  
  
“Hermione, we think it’ll be a good idea.”  
  
   
  
Hermione definitely seemed to like the idea, but she pointed out a major flaw in our plan. “How are we going to get students from other magical communities when we don’t even know about most of them? We are like muggles in their societies, they keep their secrets like we do ours.”  
  
   
  
“Gerraldson.” Rose and I replied simultaneously after maybe a whole fifteen minutes of thought.   
  
   
  
Adrian Gerraldson was in charge of overseeing the small areas of communication between magical/non-magical with magical people/straight up non-magical communities, if ever there was an emergency concerning everyone, almost how the Prime Minister of England and the Minister for Magic communicated in times of peril. But the truth was, we knew very little about magic in any other types then ours, or the people who performed it.   
  
   
  
“But that’s against the— No, there is a loophole.”  
  
“Great, let’s find Adrian.”  
  
“Mr. Gerraldson,” Hermione corrected. “I can’t leave now, but if you wait until the weekend we can run your idea into motion. I have to warn you two not to get high expectations though, this might not be the way you expected it.”  
  
“I don’t think it will be, we were drunk.” I pointed out. Rose grinned at me, and made a face that said ‘sorry about that part’.  
  
“Sometimes you get the best ideas when drunk.” Hermione shrugged, as if reading Rose’s expression.  
  
   
  
After leaving Hermione’s, Rose and I worked on proposals and even more ideas on how to make it work.  
  
   
  
We had no doubt this would be great…  
  
   
  
   
  



End file.
